DPOV Rose Getting Assigned to Christian
by Rose Belikov1997
Summary: This is what I think Dimitri was think when Rose got assigned to Christian for Feild Experience. 1st Fan Fic so please Be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

DPOV

Rose is going to kill me. My first thought this morning my girlfriend is going to kill me how wonderful. Well I guess I got to go get ready to go help set up the gym before the novices got there.

3 hours later

I stood with the other guardians in a line in front of the bleachers keeping my totally blank face watching novices fill in the bleachers just think till saw Roza come in with Eddie Castile. I was happy to see her with her other friends they were chatting about something when Alberta call the novices to attention.

"Ok you all know why you are here. This is the most important day of your education until your final trials." Alberta said I had heard all this before the only time I paid attention was when Alberta call up my Roza. Rose look very confused but she took Christans info and stalked back to her seat she was going to throw a huge fit when this gets over with.

30 min later(**sorry about all the time changes)**

Rose came up to me and Alberta and yells "What is this?"

Alberta not knowing what was going on simply said it was here assignment and it went like that with me not saying anything till Roza was totally out of line.

"Rose!" I snapped "You are out of line you do not speak to you instructors like that." I hated chastising her but no one else knew we were in love and I was her mentor.

"Sorry but this is stupid nearly as stupid as not bringing us to Victor Daskov's trial." She had to say that Alberta is going to kill me later.

"How did you know-Never mind. We'll deal with that later this is you assignment and you have to do it."

"Fine but later you will regret this."I knew we wouldn't but Alberta just looked mad.

5 hours later

Someone knocked on my door and I opened it Roza was there . "Yes Roza."

"Can we talk?" I let her in.

"Yes."

" I am tired and I miss you plus I have to put up with Ozera." She said it all in one sentence without stopping I was worried about her but I didn't tell her I heard her talking to "Mason" this last night but she didn't know.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask her instead of standing there in the doorway talking. She went and sat on the couch and I went to pull a chair up.

"You know you never sit beside me or hold me when we are alone why?"She stared at me and waited for an answer. It was true never showed her I love her so sat beside her and pull her to my chest and she put her arms around me.

"You never answered me."

" I don't know I guess I never thought about it you always are so independent you know I love you and I never thought you really wanted me to be like that." For some reason she looked hurt.

"What do you mean I just know you love me, when I try to sit with you y-you move and, when I try to be your girlfriend you shrug me off like an annoying fly, when I am hurt and trying to stay strong you don't even come see me when you can." She cried and I knew it was true I never, never show her I love her when I should.

" Oh don't cry baby, you know I love you but you also know I can't do any of that kind of stuff I am a guardian." She started sobbing.

"Well if you don't need me hanging around you I'll just leave!" She ran to my window jumped out and ran off. I really messed up so I did something I never thought I would ever do I went to see Adrian Ivashkov the only other person that knew about me and Rose.

10 min later at Adrian's

When he opened the door what I saw killed me Rose was there sobbing and Adrian was freaking mad.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ROSE LIKE THAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. So here is chapter 2 and I do not own VA or any of the characters.**

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ROSE LIKE THAT!"

"Adrian please let me explain" I said trying to calm him down.

"Why should I you cradle robber all she does is love you and all you do is push her away, and I would like you to tell us both why you treat her like that." Adrian said, and good god he was mad. I knew he loved Rose but really why does he have to but his head into our problems.

"Guys stop really, Dimitri either explain like Adrian said or leave!" I had forgotten Rose was in the room. Adrian and I both turned to look at her.

"Well I." I didn't know what to say.

"Either do what Rose said or get the heck out of my room Damphir that's an order." As Adrian said that I realized that the only way to get Roza back was to explain so I did.

I look over to Roza and then to Adrian. "Sit down and I will explain." Once Adrian sat I paced in front of them. I looked at Roza coddling with Adrian and started talking. " I was trying to wait until graduation to really show my feeling for you. I wanted to make sure I was what you wanted, and that I was doing what was right for you. I really thought you would tell The Princess instead of be with me without her knowing but now I know that's not true." As soon as I finish the sentence guess who walked in the room.

"Tell me what?" The Princess looked at Roza. "Why are you crying Rose talk to me tell me what." Rose looked at me.

"Yes Dimitri please inform Liss." The look on Roses face told me I was done.

"You see Rose and I are…were in love." I said

**I have no Idea where to go with this story. Horrible writers block. Please Message me with Ideas.**


End file.
